monstergirlencyclopediafandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Shirohebi/@comment-198.54.211.2-20150501033012/@comment-25409001-20150606034918
seeing how evry1 is going negative how about I give this a little MGE ending? To say I was angry was an understatement, with a growl of utter rage I free my arms and shove the Shirohebi away from me. I glare at the lamia angrily, to think that she would do something so- "Why?!" I nearly shouted, why did she do this. The entire time I spent with her, trying to lose the horrid memories while trying to retain the ones that I wasnted to keep. Always smiling and polite, she treated me like I was the most precious thing in the world to her. She also knew that I was married, to a human wife that I loved, to a human wife that I lost to the non-zipanguan monsters. Thankfull she was polite for the whole thing, seemingly distancing herself for the first few months of her taking care of her. Eventually she opened herself up to me, just as I opened myself up to her. If she didn't had her black hair and brown eyes, I doubted that I would have even got close to her. It was the image of my wife that she held which made me thaw out my cold heart. "SHE WAS MY WIFE, WHY DID YOU DO THIS!?" I screamed at her in anguish. I was betrayed, by the one that I thought I could allow myself to forget my late-wife. The lamia lost her loving stare and instead turned away, slowly she uncurled herself and slithered back. In response I backed away from her as far as possible. When she reached a fair amount of distance she held out the picture of my wife, which she promptly crumpled in her hand. I almost let out a cry of rage, before she suddenly begun to glow. In an instant all traces of her being the Shirohebi disappeared, as her tail retracted, her ears rounded and to my surprise as a pair of legs replaced the snake tail that was her lower body. After she was done, I was left flabbergasted as I looked at the woman who looked like the exact replica of my wife. However I could have been a trick. Briskly I walked towards her and placed a hand on her left cheek. Gently I pushed her head to see her neck. The same neck that held the scar I had accidently given her when I tried to save her. From the side of the neck to her collarbone, I traced it with my finger, making her shiver at the ghostly touch. "D-dear?" I whispered. Instead of replying she instead pushed my head in the opposite direction of where I was pushing hers, giggling like how she used to comfort me during my soldier years. I stopped my pushing and pulled her into a hug, she sighed and stopped her pushing as well, gently wrapping her arms around me. There was a flash of light that I ignored as I continued to hold my wife. "Why did you rip your picture? it was the last picture that I had with you" I asked quietly. "Because you kept hurting yourself over it, you promised not to hurt yourself remember?" I smiled and simply hugged my wife. I didn't care if she did turn into a monster, she was my wife and nothing was going to change that.